This invention relates to an optical measurement system for determining the performance of a multi-fibre connector which is connected to an optical fibre ribbon and which is suitable for incorporation in a subscriber network.
Two parameters generally used to determine the optical performance of a multi-fibre connector coupled to a length of optical fibre ribbon are the insertion loss and the return loss of each fibre in the connector. The insertion loss of an optical fibre in a connector when the optical fibre is connected to a fibre in another multi-fibre connector and the two multi-fibre connectors are mated together is defined as the proportion of input power that is transmitted along the output fibre. The return loss of an optical fibre in a multi-fibre connector when the optical fibre is connected to a fibre in another multi-fibre connector and the two multi-fibre connectors are mated together is defined as the proportion of input power that is returned along the input fibre due to reflection at the interface of the connected pair of fibres.